Amethyst Tears
by Kaya Wolfclaw
Summary: Yugi's present is a living hell as well as his past...what will his future hold? More pain or a relief from hell? COMPLETED
1. Past and Present

Kaya: I figured out a new plot to go by here...follow me if you will people!  
  
Yugi: better than the last 3?  
  
Serenity: yeah?  
  
Kaya: I hope so...  
  
Serenity & Yugi: *smirk* you know Kaya you could always quit writing and take up croquet...  
  
Kaya: ¬¬;;; *smacks the both* well with that settled on with the story...  
  
Yugi & Serenity: x_x;;;; *knocked out*  
  
Kaya: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! The only thing I own is my little kitten Angel if you want to sue me for her go right ahead...she can claw your legs like she does mine....  
  
Past and the Future  
  
Yugi woke up Monday morning from a restless sleep, that night all he could think about was Egypt, the pharaoh's daughter, who was she? Yugi shook his head and got ready for school. He could hear Yami in the other room getting ready, Yami never talked or looked at Yugi anymore...ever since he got his own body Yugi didn't have any friends after Battle City Joey, Tristan, and Yami had shunned him. This would have bothered the old Yugi but ever since he met Marik they became close friends, Yugi put his school jacket on and put his shoes on. Grandpa was downstairs cooking breakfast Yugi decided that he would get out of the house before Yami came down and was forced into a awkward conversations like so many of their mornings had come to.  
  
"Later Grandpa!" Yugi called, grandpa looked confused at why Yugi was leaving so early. He saddened and waved goodbye to his grandson actually Yugi was more of a son to him that anything else. You see Yugi's parents were deadbeats his dad always drunk and making Yugi do outrageous yet dangerous things when he lived at home like, standing on the railing of the balcony of their upstairs window. He would remember how his dad would grab the back of his shirt and push him and pull him back again. This led to a very serious accident which resulted in Yugi's shirt slipping and he fell to the ground breaking his left leg and right arm. His mom didn't care they both laughed and made poor little Yugi walk around like that for days, it took grandpa to come and rescue him Yugi was in really bad shape when grandpa saw him. His leg was swollen so badly as well as his arm...he remembered scooping up the fragile little child and rushing him to the hospital.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Grandpa I don't want to go back home...don't let them take me back..." Little Yugi whimpered, amethyst orbs met dark gray ones, grandpa could see tears dancing in his eyes. Yugi was very afraid of his home. Grandpa set up a custody trial and eventually got custody. Yugi was so relieved he was only 5 then but now he was a healthy 17yr old and all alone.  
  
(End flashback)  
  
Yugi walked to school alone, as usual he thought about his dream...the pharaoh's daughter? Why do I know her? More importantly how do I know her? Yugi shook his head and heard a young girl call his name.  
  
"Yugi Motou I know you can hear me!" Kaya said, she ran up to him, his smile brightened and he greeted his girlfriend with the usual kiss on the cheek they both walked to school talking and laughing. When they got there Joey was leaning against the wall talking to Tea, Marik and his girlfriend Leilah were standing by the school flagpole waiting for Yugi and Kaya.  
  
"Hi Yugi! What's up?" Marik called, he greeted Yugi with the usual "what's up". Yugi smiled.  
  
"Same old Marik! Hi Leilah!" Yugi said, smiling Leilah smiled and waved she and Kaya were plotting new ways to torture Tea. The both of them laughed and looked back at us. Kaya grabbed my arm and pulled me into school. Yugi had a feeling that things were only going to get worse as the day progressed...but they were only feelings right?  
  
Kaya: okay now REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if I should continue writing.  
  
Serenity: it wasn't that bad Kay...  
  
Yugi: it was almost...interesting *j/k*  
  
Kaya: *sighs* Review please! 


	2. The Calling

Kaya: Well not as many reviews as I had hoped but eh...  
  
Yugi: it could be worse.... You could have 0...  
  
Kaya: yeah well....  
  
Yugi: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She only sadly owns $5.00 she said if you want to sue her for it go on ahead! Well anyway on with chapter 2!  
  
The Calling  
  
Yugi tried to pay attention in class but it just wasn't happening. All he could think about was that dream, he closed his eyes again and the dream came to him. Yugi was in Egypt surrounded by the hot desert sand, he looked around...there were people everywhere but none of them had faces...the were blacked out only one girl had a face but she was the pharaoh's daughter. She had long crimson hair with shades of blonde and black embedded in it, her eyes were much like Yugi's...amethyst. Yugi remembered following her to the palace but when he would get there he was always flung back into his parents house where he could see a tortured Yugi living his days.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Little Yugi had just got home from school walking very slowly home from school dreading to walk into that hellhole he called home. When he entered his mother had yanked him by his hair, threw him to the floor, and made him start scrubbing the floors. Yugi hated life after he was done completing mothers task father walked into the house...Yugi hated his father, his father yanked him by his arm and half dragged half carried him up the stairs and began beating him for not "allegedly" doing the floors right. Yugi took the beatings day in and day out bruises covering his arms and the rest of his poor 7yr old body. Yugi's grandfather would check in on them...but Yugi could never tell him of the horrors he went through because his parents would always cover the bruises and lock him in his room telling grandpa that he was "a bad boy." Yugi would always cry silently in his room then when grandpa left it was back to cleaning and beatings as usual. (End flashback)  
  
Yugi snapped back to attention the class bell had just rang; he could see Kaya and Leilah gathering their things and Marik picking up his book bag. Yugi quickly put his stuff in his bag and followed his 3 friends to lunch, Kaya and Leilah were plotting evil things to do to Tea in lunch, Marik tried to strike up conversation with Yugi but it was hopeless. Yugi was just not paying attention, he was lost in his thoughts Marik started getting concerned...it wasn't like Yugi to be so spaced out he watched Yugi walk over to an empty table and gather seats for Kaya, Leilah, and Marik. Yugi sat himself down completely forgetting to get a lunch; Kaya saw this and got one for him. The three of them sat themselves down and looked at Yugi, he seemed so out of it Kaya sat his lunch in front of him hoping to wake him out of his daydream. When this didn't work Marik spoke up.  
  
"Earth to Yugi Motou...come in Yugi!" Marik said, Yugi snapped his head up quickly to see three worried faces staring back at him. Yugi smiled at them the three of them exchanged glances and smiled back. Yugi was beginning to scare his friends badly. That was then that a milk carton flew at their table hitting Yugi and milk covering his uniform. Kaya stood up very quickly and saw Tea and Joey snickering, Leilah and Kaya looked at each other and walked over to the table and flung Joey and Tea out of their seats. Leilah kicked Joey in the side and Kaya punched Tea in the face, Marik watched the two girls fight and tried to help clean Yugi off as best he could. The teachers seized the two girls and Joey and Tea. The escorted all four of them to the office to talk to the principal, Yugi just sighed and looked at his soaked uniform...Marik took Yugi to the office as well hoping to get him a change of pants or something.  
  
"Yugi you ok?" Marik asked, Yugi looked at him and nodded this was nothing new...Yugi would get picked on and Kaya and Leilah would beat the hell out of anyone who did it. Yami saw the whole thing but said nothing in fear of getting the storm of fury from the two girls...sure he could mind crush them but Kaya also had the power of three millennium items. Which overpowered the pharaoh...when Marik and Yugi entered the office they saw Kaya sitting trying her best to clean Tea's blood off of her uniform. Kaya had broke Tea's nose and Doom had just punched Joey, which resulted in Joey having a black eye. The principal had assigned Kaya and Leilah three days suspension, which didn't faze them at all. Yugi smiled at the two girls who sat proudly in the chairs...Yugi got a change of pants and shirt and the principal sent them all back to class. Yugi thought to himself the whole way there...why so I have to have a past and present that are a variable hell? But I do have Kaya, Leilah, and Marik to make it better...so with that the four of them entered class hoping that the day would gradually get better.  
  
Kaya: well chapter 2!  
  
Yugi: I like it! *Sips cream soda*  
  
Kaya: arigato Yugi-chan! *Hugs*  
  
Yugi: *smiles* anytime! 


	3. Looking Back

Kaya: Chapter 3!!! Yay!!! Oh boy this isn't easy writing this one!!!  
  
Yugi: No but it could be worse you couldn't have ANYTHING to write about!  
  
Kaya: *shrugs* Yeah but I figure I write this story to etch into my tiny little mind something about your past...  
  
Yugi: That's why you do REASEARCH on the Internet...  
  
Julie: * blinks* OH so that's what that's for! * cackles*  
  
Yugi: you two are insane!!!  
  
Kaya: so you say that like it's a bad thing!!!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* oh my...  
  
Julie & Kaya: * laugh*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO! All I own is the paper I wrote this fanfic on and the dust bunny I found under my desk two day's ago...  
  
Looking Back  
  
Yugi sat in class spacing out again, Joey and Tea came back from the nurse's office with ice packs for their bruises. Joey had a black eye and Tea had a bruised nose...Yugi heard Marik snicker from behind him. Yugi sighed and closed his eyes again as memories of his past came flooding back into his mind.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Yugi had recently been confined to a small dark corner in the basement, which was infested with rats and cockroaches. He pulled his knees up to his chest and cried to himself quietly. He stopped when a rat knocked a box off of the shelf and onto the floor he blinked and picked it up carefully. It must have been very old he opened up the papers to see a picture fall out. There was a lady with crimson eyes, she was about 5'3' and her hair was blonde with shades of crimson and black in it. There was a tall man about 5'5' he had amethyst eyes, much like Yugi's and blonde hair. He examined the picture more closely to see the woman holding a baby...he looked at the baby...It was HIM! It was Yugi! These had to be his real parents! He picked up the newspaper article and read it. It told of a young couple going on a trip to Egypt but their plane was taken over by hijackers and was flown down somewhere in America. All of a sudden Yugi heard his Aunt Kiara call him.  
  
"You worthless brat get your ass up here or you'll be late for school!!!" she yelled, Yugi scowled and shoved the picture in his pocket and put the box back on the shelf and ran upstairs and out the door. He walked down the street to Domino Middle School where a young Kaya waited for him. But Kaya wasn't alone her mom was there and so was an officer Yugi's heart sank. Kaya's mom gently walked up to Yugi.  
  
"Come on little one...you'll be safe from here on out..." she said, she gently took Yugi's hand and the four of them walked into the office where the principal and two more officers were. Yugi began to cry but Kaya walked up behind him and hugged him.  
  
"It's okay Yugi...they want to help..." she said gently, Yugi broke down and told the cops everything. The officers wrote a report and checked Yugi for scars...Yugi wasn't in good condition, he was malnourished, poorly clothed, and wasn't cared for properly. Kaya's mom told the cops that she would care for Yugi while they investigated. With that Kaya and Yugi were excused for the rest of the day, when they got home Kaya's mom cradled the little boy and took him upstairs and washed him up. His hair was bright and vibrant, he was well fed that night, and he had a warm bed to sleep in. Yugi never felt safer. Maybe this could be a turnaround in his life?  
  
(End Flashback)  
  
Yugi snapped back into attention when he heard the bell ring to go home. Kaya walked over to his desk.  
  
"Can I walk you home Yugi?" she asked, Yugi smiled and slung his book bag over his shoulder and followed Kaya out of the room. They walked past Burger World...Kaya knew Tea didn't work today so she asked Yugi if he wanted to stop for a bite to eat.  
  
"Sure! But I don't have money Kaya!" he said, Kaya smiled that kind hearted smile he always loved. Kaya wasn't to big on showing her affection towards people but when it came to him. She showed it in every way she could think of.  
  
"Yugi I got your back!" she said, she slung her arm around his and pulled him gently towards the Burger World, Yugi smiled at Kaya and laughed at her antics. Life has to be getting better! It just has to be...he though to himself...it just has too...  
  
Kaya: end chapter 3!!!  
  
Yugi: boy this story gets sad with every chapter I read!  
  
Julie: *laughs* you just wait Yugi-boy!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* girls...go figure! 


	4. Never Look Back

Kaya: Chapter 4! ::cheers:: This wasn't that hard to write...actually THIS chapter was pretty easy...ok here's the sit people report cards come Wednesday for me...and with my grades I might be on groundation for a bit! ^_^;; So here's what I'm going to do...for those of you who actually read this and review it I'm going to finish this story and put up the sequel! Thanks to all you loyal readers! Now that that's settled who would like to do the disclaimer?  
  
Serenity: May I?  
  
Kaya: go on!  
  
Yugi: when can I do the disclaimer?  
  
Kaya: ::cuddles:: next chapter! -^^-  
  
Yugi: um...ok! ^_^  
  
Serenity: Kaya doesn't own YGO although she doesn't own a Easter basket full of Reese's Peanut Butter cups! And a sugar high, which I don't think, ANY of you want!  
  
/ Mean thoughts/  
  
Never Look Back  
  
Yugi walked home alone, he approached the Game Shop to find it was locked up. / Don't tell me grandpa forgot me.../ he thought to himself as he searched his pockets for the spare key. Just as he was about to unlock the door Kaya has run up behind him and surprised him.  
  
"Kaya? What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, Kaya giggled and Ryou appeared behind her. Yugi smiled brightly...aside from Marik and Kaya Ryou was another of Yugi friends. Yugi looked to see they were both holding bags.  
  
"Would you like to have supper at the park with us?" Ryou asked, Yugi nodded and pulled his bag out of his backpack. And together the three friends walked to the park, they found a nice Cherry Blossom tree near the fountain. They took out their duel monsters and talked and dueled the time they were there, they only stopped to see a Dodge Neon pull up to the park gate. Yugi knew that car and it's rustiness...it was his aunt and uncle.  
  
"Let's go you little brat..." his aunt snarled, she yanked Yugi up by his hair, and Kaya snapped and lunged at the woman only to get pushed to the ground by his uncle. Ryou helped Kaya to her feet, they then saw Yugi's grandpa pull up with Yugi's clothes and the rest of his belongings...he was white as a sheet.  
  
"Yugi...your aunt and uncle...they got custody and are allowed to take you back now..." he said, Yugi had really started to cry now...his uncle yanked him by his arm and led him to the car tossing Yugi's things in the trunk. Ryou grabbed Kaya's arm and ran as fast as they could to the dock. Marik and Leilah lived on Marik's ship; Ryou and Kaya ran up the ramp and onto the ship to find Leilah curled up next to Marik.  
  
"Leilah...they...they took him away..." Kaya cried, Leilah knelt down to Kaya and rubbed her back.  
  
"Who Kaya? Who did they take?" Leilah asked, Kaya just cried...Ryou explained everything to Marik. Marik quickly grabbed his car keys and led all three of them off the ship and to his car. They all climbed in and drove back to the park luckily for them his aunt and uncle were still talking to grandpa and getting some things finalized. Marik decided to hang back out of sight...Yugi watched the car pull away that was then Marik made the pursuit they weren't about to let Yugi go to these people...not ever.  
  
Kaya: well in a nutshell chapter 4! It was originally supposed to be longer...but in light of the deadly writers-block-itis it was extended into chapter 5-6 which helped greatly...  
  
Yugi: ::blinks:: remember Kaya you said next chapter I could do the disclaimer! ^_^  
  
Kaya: Yes Yugi I haven't forgot! ^_^;; 


	5. The Rescue

Kaya: okay like I said...I'm spitting these chapters out as soon as I finish them! ^_^ I hope you all appreciate them! ^_^;;;  
  
Yugi: :: smiles:: well?  
  
Kaya: o_o;; OH YEAH! Yugi would you care to do the disclaimer? ::cackles::  
  
Yugi: ::nods:: yes! ::clears throat::  
  
Kaya: Mr. Dramatic...  
  
Yugi: Kaya doesn't own YGO or me...nor will she ever...she's to poor! ^_^  
  
The Escape  
  
Yugi sat in the back of the car quietly...he missed Kaya and Grandpa. He suddenly felt the car stop, a wave of terror swept over him...he saw his uncle get out and stand outside Yugi's side of the car. His uncle opened the door and yanked him out and dragged him into the house. He dragged him into the kitchen and walked out of the room, Yugi was so scared...his uncle appeared again with a piece of wood he set it on the table and yanked Yugi over to him. He pulled Yugi's arm behind his back and dislocated it...but Yugi dared not whimper or cry, his uncle then picked up that piece of wood and began beating him with it. About an hour later Yugi was bruised badly his uncle yanked him up by his shoulder and half dragged half carried him down the stairs and into the corner of the basement, Yugi saw that his cot was still there he pulled himself onto it and cradled his arm. It was then he buried his face into his good arm and cried.  
  
Marik pulled up to the house and slowly told everyone what he or she was going to do...Leilah would create a distraction while Kaya and Marik would climb through the basement window and pull Yugi out. Ryou would keep watch and make sure they didn't see them, with that the four of them got out...Kaya quietly went into the backyard with Marik close behind. They found a window to crawl through...Leilah went up to the front door and knocked...she was going to be a sales lady trying to sell pictures. Her aunt and uncle welcomed Leilah into the house. Kaya kicked the basement window open...Yugi gasped and looked up and smiled as he saw Kaya climb through the window with Marik right after. Kaya ran over to Yugi and scooped him up into her arms Marik then took Yugi from Kaya and pushed him gently thorough the window and then pushed Kaya up. Kaya knelt down and pulled Marik up Leilah looked through the kitchen window to see Kaya and Marik carrying Yugi up to his car...Leilah thanked them for their time and she ran out the door Ryou was waiting in the car. The four of them piled into the car and drove back to the pier, Marik figured that it would be risky for them to stay in Domino any longer. So Marik woke up Odion and told him that they were going to Egypt. So Odion started the ship and they sailed off back to Egypt...Kaya and Ryou sighed leaving their home behind Yugi sat on the bench and looked at Kaya.  
  
"Thank you everyone!" Yugi said. Kaya turned and walked to find a first aid kit, Marik sat next to him and talked to him. Leilah and Kaya came back and mended Yugi the best they could. They soon retired for the night they each got a room. Kaya decided to stay with Yugi to keep an eye on him, Ryou stayed alone and Marik and Leilah shared a room.  
  
"Yugi...in Egypt you'll be safe I swear..." Kaya said, Yugi looked over at her amethyst eyes stared into violet ones. Yugi smiled and laid back down falling asleep...Kaya whimpered as she saw the beaten little boy lay back down. Kaya rolled over and tried so desperately to go to sleep hoping like hell that they would never again endure the pain that they felt...  
  
Kaya: well that sums up chapter 5! Please review! 


	6. Captured

Kaya: well here it is the deadly chapter 6...I don't know how this will turn out...but what the heck...so who's going to do the disclaimer?  
  
Yami Bakura: I wish to do it madam...  
  
Kaya: O_o;;; um...go ahead then...  
  
Yugi: o_o;;; wow...  
  
Yami Bakura: Kaya doesn't own YGO she does however own her tiny insignificant mortal life, which will soon be mine! ::cackles::  
  
Kaya: :: cowers behind Yugi::  
  
Yugi: sure why not sacrifice me... -_-;;  
  
Captured  
  
The ship arrived in Egypt about 3 days after they fled Domino, Marik decided to take them to his house. Seeing as it was underground and no one really knew about it...so with that Marik led the four of them to the Tomb Keepers hideout. He looked around to make sure no one saw them, he quickly opened the doors and led them downstairs to where the tomb keepers dwelt. Marik went into his fathers room to find them Egyptian like clothing...once he found them all some they all changed and threw out their old clothes. Marik took them into the market so they could buy food and water. When they were through there they all walked back to Marik's house, Marik showed them all the escape routes incase the Egyptian guards were to show up. Later that night Kaya heard heavy footsteps coming from above ground Marik ran down the their room and woke them all up and shoved them in the direction of the escape routes. Kaya had to carry Yugi on her back.  
  
"Open up! His highness Pharaoh Yami seeks the return of his daughter!" a guard yelled. Marik continued to run they all climbed out of the house and ran into the desert they heard guards coming up behind them. Kaya was out of breath she set Yugi down and Ryou stopped with her...Marik and Leilah were already to far ahead Kaya saw a sand cave nearby and she quickly hid Yugi in it. She sighed with a heavy heart, planted a kiss on Yugi's forehead and stood up to face the guards. The guards had seized Kaya and Ryou and took them away. Marik looked back to see Leilah close behind but then he gasped. Where were Kaya, Ryou and Yugi? Marik turned around and ran back with Leilah close behind...they heard a whimper coming from the cave Marik peered inside and pulled Yugi out.  
  
"They got her...we have to help them!" Yugi cried, Marik nodded and ran back to Egypt with Yugi and Leilah following close behind him. They had to find their friends no matter what the cost...through thick and thin...they would find them.  
  
Kaya: eh chapters 6...not as good as I hoped but...what can a slightly crazed teen do?  
  
Yugi: not eat so much Easter candy! ^_^  
  
Kaya: *shrugs* kay.... 


	7. I'm Already There

Kaya: chapter 7! Only about 3 more chapters to go I think...who knows...  
  
Yugi: :: shrugs:: I like this story! ^_^  
  
Kaya: you may be the only one except for Yami Tangela she's the only reviews...  
  
Yugi: I'm in it...I don't have to review! ^_^;;  
  
Kaya: *rolls eyes* yeah well...Well I guess I'm going to do the disclaimer...  
  
Tasuki: OOOOHH let me!  
  
Kaya: first off you're in the wrong anime second...go right ahead!  
  
Tasuki: Kaya can't own YGO nor does she own Fushigi Yuugi she only owns a crappy cassette player that currently just died!  
  
I'm Already There  
  
Kaya sighed as she stood in front of Pharaoh Yami, he cleared his throat.  
  
"My daughter where in Ra's name have you been?" he said, what the hell? She thought...Pharaohs daughter??? There had to be a mistake...  
  
"Excuse me...I think you've got the wrong girl...I'm not a pharaoh...nor am I the daughter of one...my name is Kaya! Kaya Kentari...sorry but you got the wrong girl!" Kaya protested, Yami laughed. What the hell was so funny? She was being serious...suddenly two maids came over and took Kaya into another room and dressed her in the adornments of a pharaoh. Oh this was a fine mess she was into. She sat on the bed covered with silk covers and silk pillows. Kaya sighed miserably then she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"May I come in?" Yami asked, Kaya shrugged she figured he was going to come in anyway, he sat next to her and enveloped her into a hug.  
  
"You don't know how long I've missed you..." Yami said, Kaya wasn't quite sure how to react...but she decided she would go along with it and hugged him back.  
  
"I uh...missed you too dad..." she replied, Yami wiped his eyes and ruffled her hair. They then heard a knock on Lady Kaya's door Kaya told whomever it was to come in.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you Lady Kaya and Pharaoh Yami but we caught the three criminals that captured your daughter... they've been beaten except for the female one she was taken to a cell. But the two young men that were with her received beatings and their being chained until you say otherwise sire..." the guard said, Kaya screamed. That startled Yami Kaya ran out of the room and asked the nearest guard where the dungeon was he pointed down the south hall. Kaya ran as fast as she could and stopped in front of Yugi's cell. Yugi was beaten badly and blood was all over the floor, she made the guard open the cell...Kaya ran over to Yugi dropping to her knees she scooped him into her arms. Yami had arrived to see his daughter weeping for the young boy...she saw the other two looking at her Kaya set Yugi down and ran over to Marik and Leilah cells.  
  
"Let them go...get someone to clean the young men up" Yami said, Kaya was covered in blood Leilah followed Kaya and Yami upstairs. Yami had let Leilah stay with Kaya...apparently the two were friends. It felt like hours before they would let Kaya see Yugi when they said it was ok, Kaya walked into the room...Yugi was in bad shape he had lost a lot of blood. The nurse said he might not make it through the night...Kaya cried in pain why Yugi? Why did you get caught? Leilah and Marik walked into the room seeing a deathly pale Yugi and the young Pharaoh weeping by his bedside...the two never to be together again...  
  
Kaya: well this ends chapter 7! YAY!!  
  
Yugi: *laughs* it was a nice chapter but will I live? Kaya: *cackles* sorry Yugi-boy you have to wait and see like everyone else!!!  
  
Yugi: *sighs* waiting sucks...  
  
Kaya: be patient! 


	8. I Don't Want To Close My Eyes

Kaya: Thank you Yami Tangela for reviewing! ^_^ That means alot! Well now...I think there might not be many chapters for this story left! ;_;  
  
Yugi: awwwww!!! Tell me there's a sequel at least!  
  
Kaya: maybe! ^_^;; But then again...there may not be you just have to wait and see!  
  
Yugi: ::sighs:: alright...but who does the disclaimer?  
  
Kaya: *looks around and shrugs* Anyone wanna do the disclaimer???  
  
Ishizu: may I?  
  
Kaya: be my guest! ^_^  
  
Ishizu: *bows* Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns she does own a very nice site that is worth checking out! ^_^  
  
I Don't Want To Close My Eyes  
  
Kaya stayed by Yugi's side, she was starting to wonder if Yugi would ever wake up out of his comatose like state. The nurse also stayed with the two young ones. Kaya was so weak...she didn't eat the whole time she sat there, the nurse pleaded with Kaya to get her to eat but it just wouldn't happen. About three day's later Yugi woke up...he moaned and looked to his left side to find Kaya holding his hand and sleeping on it, Yugi shook his hand to try to get her attention Kaya woke up sleepily and rubbed her eyes and gasped.  
  
"Yugi your awake!" Kaya said, she sighed in relief. Yugi looked at her face...she was deathly pale. Yugi tried to speak but his throat was so dry...he motioned for a glass of water. Kaya looked over on the nightstand and gently poured some into his mouth.  
  
"Thank you Kaya..." he said quietly, Kaya smiled. Then they heard a knock at the door Kaya stood up and brushed herself off, she sighed and walked over to the door and slid it open. "Sorry to bother you Kaya but his highness wishes to see you!" Anzu said, she was Tea's cousin and the nursemaid in charge of taking care of the sick. And one thing was for certain...she didn't like Yugi at all...Anzu shook her head and smiled as Kaya walked out. She walked in Yugi's room carrying a bowl of hot chicken broth for Yugi, but Yugi had already gone back to sleep. She smirked and pulled a small paper envelope out of her sash of her dress, she leaned over the bowl of chicken broth and poured it in. It was a deadly poison...she was going to kill Yugi but she had to make sure she fed it to him...first it would make him deathly sick, it would make him cough up blood, then he would go numb, then he would die a slow painful death. She smiled and woke Yugi.  
  
"Yugi you must eat..." Anzu said, Yugi pushed himself up and smiled at her...the kind of childish smile she rolled her eyes and fed him the broth...Yugi began to feel strange sweat started to pour down his forehead. Anzu laughed and walked out of the room, Yugi's body started to respond and immediately he started throwing up pure crimson blood. Yugi was petrified, by this time Kaya walked back into the room only to find Yugi stained in crimson. She immediately called one of the palace doctors but none of them could expel the poison from his body. Yugi was in terrible pain he cried for days until he ran out of tears to cry...and all Kaya could do was watch...watch as Yugi was dying right before her eyes...  
  
Kaya: Sad chappie ne?  
  
Yugi: Anzu poisoned me...bitch...  
  
Kaya: *laughs* hai well we'll see what happens to her and you in the next chapter!  
  
Yugi: *sulks* damn...Tea...damn...Anzu... 


	9. Final Goodbye

Kaya: I figure about 3 more chapters...maybe 3!  
  
Yugi: Can I do the disclaimer? I want to get on with the story!  
  
Kaya: Mr. Anxious! ^_^  
  
Yugi: HAI please??  
  
Kaya: Go on...*laughs*  
  
Yugi: Kaya doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! She owns a GBA with a game not included for those of you compelled to sue! ^_^  
  
Final Goodbye  
  
It was clear Yugi was dying, Marik, Ryou, and Leilah all stayed in his room...all they could do was watch their best friend die. Kaya was taking it very hard...she loved Yugi dearly and here he was dying right before her. Yugi looked at the four of them and smiled.  
  
"Th...Thank you all.... I'm happy...I could be friends with all of you...even through the most dismal days of my life you four shed light. Kaya...promise me that you'll only put a small angel on my grave ok? And I want to be buried back in Domino...but I wish I could say goodbye to Grandpa..." Yugi stammered, Kaya's tears just kept falling. Marik swallowed hard and looked at Leilah who was starting to cry. How could this be happening? Why Yugi? More importantly who the hell did this to him? Marik would find out...before they went back to Domino Marik would find out.  
  
That night the four of them turned in for the night Yugi laid awake looking out the window at the stars. He dreamt of seeing his real mother and father in heaven Yugi looked next to him wincing as he spit up more blood. Kaya was asleep but still crying...Yugi wanted nothing more to hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. But Yugi's body lost all feeling rendering him paralyzed, Yugi whimpered and then his body was beginning to shut down he gasped for breath and looked around one last time.  
  
"Goodbye...I love you all," Yugi said, then his eyes rolled back into his head and he took one last breath. The next morning the four friends awoke to find Yugi dead...Kaya cried and clung to his arm. Marik had started crying now...he held Leilah as they wept. Ryou held Kaya as she cried. Losing Yugi was hard on the four of them, after a bit Marik had arranged for Yugi's body to be flown back to Domino. Later that day Yami bid farewell to his daughter and her friends, they got on their flight and landed at Domino around 4:00pm, Yugi's body was taken to a funeral home near the Game Shop. Kaya and her friends went to Grandpa's Game Shop and told him what had happened, Grandpa was crying hard Kaya hugged Grandpa and he hugged her back. Leilah thought it best for the three of them to leave...after all Kaya was more family than they were. They stayed in a small hotel room...Kaya stayed with Grandpa at the Game Shop. Marik looked out the window hoping Yugi found peace...hoping that he had truly found happiness wherever he was...  
  
"Goodbye Yugi..." Marik cried, and that night her turned in to bed crystalline tears marking his tan skin.  
  
Kaya: *cries* Yuuuuggggiiii....*clings*  
  
Yugi: *whimpers* I...I died...*hugs*  
  
Kaya: But you died in style!  
  
Yugi: *laughs* I suppose I did!  
  
Kaya & Yugi: Review Please! 


	10. Only A Memory Away

Kaya: Well I'm not quite sure how many chapters this will have...sequel though! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Do I make a comeback?  
  
Kaya: Actually you do! ^_^  
  
Yugi: *cheers* score! Yugi 10! Crazy Author ZIP!  
  
Kaya: *glares* yes well Yugi Motou remember here I can control your fate! *Cackles*  
  
Yugi: O_O;; Okay I'll be good!  
  
Kaya: *laughs* Who wants to do the disclaimer??  
  
( A random Piakchu shows up)  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pii Pikachu!  
  
Kaya: O_O;; Pokemon overdose....  
  
Yugi: *laughs * on with the show!  
  
Kaya: Okay for this one there will be a song...it will be in ~song~ like this okay?  
  
Only a Memory Away  
  
~I hear the voice of my destiny call And I know I must go find my way The hardest part will be leaving you all And I'll miss you much more than words can say ~  
  
The day of the funeral came, Kaya had found a small bear angel she held onto it tightly as she and Grandpa stood at the funeral home. Not many people were there, some kids from school that Kaya didn't know and of course Leilah, Marik, and Ryou. Kaya walked up to the casket and looked at Yugi. He was dressed in a blue tuxedo...Kaya cried and placed one of the bear angels she bought in the casket. It was a small bear holding a heart pillow and it had "Our Angel From Above" embroidered on it. Kaya held on to the other one so that when they buried him she could place it next to the tomb stone. Ryou came up behind her and held her close, the preacher came and said a few words and the people in charge of carrying the casket out closed it and carried it out to the Hurst. Kaya and Ryou rode with Grandpa where Yugi was to be buried. Kaya clutched the small angel bear close to her, when they arrived Yugi had already been buried...Kaya walked up to the tombstone and put the bear in a ziploc bag and nailed it to the ground so it wouldn't open or be moved.  
  
~ We've been together through good times and bad you've always been there for me I'll always treasure the best friends I have Eternally~  
  
Kaya stood back as Leilah and Marik placed 2 bouquets of flowers next to the bear angel; Kaya stood up as it started to rain. Grandpa gently took Kaya's hand and led her back to the car. Kaya decided she would stay with Grandpa since her mom was never home, when they arrived home Kaya walked upstairs to Yugi's room and took a look around. His favorite posters of the Dark Magician and Kuriboh hung on the wall, she walked over to his desk and spotted a folded sheet of paper that had her name on it. She unfolded it and read it.  
  
"Dear Kaya,  
  
Thank you for being my friend! Incase something should happen to me I would like you to keep my deck and there will be a small book of things I wrote to myself. I would like you to have them! I love you more than words could say!  
Love,  
Yugi"  
  
Kaya leaned into Yugi's desk chair and smiled, she picked up the Duel Monster deck sitting next to the letter. She looked through the deck and seen a card she didn't expect to see. "The Happy Lover" card. Kaya smiled and held the deck close to her heart, Yugi was still with her...Maybe not in body but in spirit Yugi was guiding her...and Kaya felt his presence no matter where she went...  
  
~ I'll be only a memory away If you need me You can call me any time of day And I'll be there, It's OK Only a memory away ~  
  
Kaya: Well that wraps up chapter 10!  
  
Yugi: This was a cute chapter! ^_^;;; Sad though!  
  
Kaya: ah well... wait till next chapter! 1 more to go!  
  
Yugi: ::cheers:: yay!  
  
Kaya: well as always review! 


	11. New Beginning

Kaya: Well this is it...last chapter!  
  
Yugi: ::whimpers:: awwww all over...  
  
Kaya: not to worry little buddy there will be a sequel!!!  
  
Yugi: ::cheers:: Yes!  
  
Kaya: Oh and a request for Yami Tangela! I want to know if you had a name other than your pen name! I want to put you in the next story since you were my only loyal reader! ^_^  
  
Yugi: THANK YOU YAMI TANGELA! *sends her a virtual hug*  
  
Kaya: Yugi why don't both of us do the mighty disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: ::nods::  
  
Kaya & Yugi: I don't own YGO! I own a green Gummy Bear named Seymour and none of you can have him! Muwahahahahaha!  
  
New Beginning  
  
Kaya sat in class listening to the teacher blab about a story they read. Kaya hadn't changed much...her eyes were still amethyst, her hair was long still with streaks of back and gold embedded in her crimson hair. She looked over at her boyfriend Ryou who was talking to Joey. Tea had been arrested for the assisted murder of Yugi, Joey had wised up and now they were all friends. Leilah sat next to Kaya who was looking out the window at a dove, just then the bell rang and it was time to go home. Kaya gathered her things and Marik, Leilah, and Ryou walked Kaya to her apartment, Kaya bid goodbye to her three friends and walked inside. She opened the door to her empty apartment and looked around...she sighed and flopped on the couch and sighed.  
  
"Hey Kaya!" A male voice said, Kaya was startled and looked around. She looked next to her and saw Yugi sitting next to her.  
  
"Yugi? What the?" Kaya said, Yugi smiled and put a wispy hand on hers.  
  
"I forgot to tell you something before I died..." Yugi said, he was granted a body for a few moments and he enveloped Kaya into a hug. Kaya started crying as she clung to the jacket of the tux he was buried in.  
  
"I love you Kaya...please don't be sad anymore!" Yugi said, he placed a hand on her head and pushed her off gently and quickly wiped her tears away. Kaya seen Yugi go back into his ghost form and stand up.  
  
"I have to go ok? But I'll be back to visit you once in awhile!" Yugi said, he smiled and then he was gone...Kaya sat in complete silence for a moment she then smiled and decided to go to sleep. With that small visit from Yugi Kaya was finally able to set her mind at ease...in a way...Yugi was her "Angel Sent From Above"...  
  
Kaya: Cut! That's a wrap!  
  
Yugi: ::smiles:: yay! ::hugs::  
  
Kaya: review please! 


End file.
